


Enter the Tadjaqen

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cock Rings, Facials, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentacles and Tadashi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enter the Tadjaqen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvatarMN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/gifts).



He was in his preferred position; on his back with his legs suspended by a frame above him, silver cock ring on, it'd been a present from Hiro, made of special material so it can loosen when he wants it to. Time to get started. He focused slightly to create the tentacle, they came easy now, it lifted him off the ground a bit, then another, out his back again, to slink towards his exposed ass. A third tentacle, from his shoulder, to tantalisingly play with the tip of his cock. He turned his head to see the Djaqen languidly pulsing his tentacles into several moaning partners. Another tentacle from his left knee to lubricate his thighs. Then his ass was penetrated, the Tadjaqen let out a gasp at the still warm, slick sensation sliding past his sphincters, looks like his tentacles still had some measure of independence.

The Djaqen reached over with a tentacle to play with the Tadjaqen's nipples, right, he'd forgotton, he made a tentacle to occupy the second one and another to smooth across his belly. His penis-attentive tentacle corkscrewed down at the same time as his ass-tentacle started widening him and he let out a solid moan over several seconds. His entire body was covered now with tentacles moving on their own. He slid a second one into his ass, just as the first found his prostrate. More moaning. Some of the Djaqen's 'friends' noticed him now, and faced him to watch, while getting pleasured by the Djaqen and forbidden from touching themselves.

He made yet another tentacle to support his balls and massage them; that was enough to push him over the edge. He came in short spurts, the semen being spread across his stomach and used to lubricate his cock as all but one tentacle slowed. His cock was being pumped furiously, which was pleasurable enough, he sent a tentacle to detach his legs from the frame and made his way over to Hiro. He'd met him before, and he was a better candidate than Hiccup. He sent a tentacle to harshly squeeze Hiro's penis, and another to gag him. The Djaqen was taking care of his ass, and probing at the entrance to the Tadjaqen's, good thing he'd stretched it before, he was able to take a third tentacle.

He loosened the tentacle on Hiro's cock and started stroking achingly slowly from the base. He removed the gag-tentacle whenever he wanted to hear a moan or a grunt, sending Hiro wriggling in pleasure at the same time. His own cock-tentacle slowed to a similar rhythm, against his will, looks like he still doesn't have full control, not like the Djaqen. Speaking of the Djaqen, his tentacle was massaging his prostrate and he would have buckled at the knees if he wasn't lying down, supported by a tentacle. Several rhythm changes and adorable noises from all of them, and the Tadjaqen was suspending Hiro by his ankle and both their cocks were teased to breaking, the Tadjaqen had let the Djaqen take over his penis and that had proven to be a roundabout way to reach an orgasm. Finally though, he promised to shift the tempo, he brought Hiro's face to where he could just barely lick the tip of the Tadjaqen's cock and slid his tentacle over to a sensative spot. Hiro let out a gasp that left tingling sensations on the dick in front of him. It took them only five quick strokes to finish, Hiro getting hit in the hair and across his face by the semen, the Djaqen swallowing Hiro's before returning to his other sexual partners.


End file.
